1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel synergistic herbal composition for providing beneficial effects to the respiratory tract of a mammal. In particular, the herbal composition may be used for preventing and treating cough, specifically caused by exposure to smoke. The herbs in the present invention are a unique combination including, Thyme Leaf, Wild Cherry Bark, Cocoa Extract, Mullein Leaf Extract, and Boswellia Serrata. 
2. Background of the Invention
Disorders of the respiratory tract, caused by post-nasal drip, sinus infections, gastrosoesophageal reflux (GERD), asthma, and medications, all can result in cough. However, there is no more specific and obvious cause of cough than smoke exposure. The act of coughing is a protective reflex. But, persistent cough is abnormal, and can dramatically affect one's quality of life, when it becomes excessive and/or profound. Coughing due to smoke exposure, even second hand exposure can cause substantial physical, as well as emotional harm. Millions of people, on a daily basis, smoke tobacco products, are exposed to second hand smoke, or are exposed to smoke cause by fires. Despite this fact, there is no commercially available product that has been proven to beneficially support the respiratory tract and, thus, reduce their tendency to cough.
It has been well documented that smoke exposure causes particle deposition, inflammatory changes, and excessive secretions in the entire respiratory tract as well as bronchospasms and decreased ciliary activity in the lower respiratory tract. These disturbances all can contribute to the severity of cough. In addition, it has been documented that only 25-40% of people who are exposed to smoke do, in fact, cough. It is believed that those people have overactive nicotine receptors found in the sensory nerve endings, located throughout the respiratory tract. It becomes obvious that to successfully alleviate cough, a combination product to treat each, and all of the respiratory tract disturbances, become imperative.
Herbal products, in the form of nutritional supplements have been used for centuries to treat medical disorders. Since a void exists for therapeutic products that actually work to support the respiratory tract, the use of herbal alternatives has gained greater attention. Furthermore, recent data has suggested that combinations of herbal supplements, such as has been used in traditional Chinese Medicine, can provide benefits to the respiratory tract. Allergic rhinitis and asthma, for example, have been shown to improve with this herbal combination approach.
Since there are a multitude of herbal products on the market, it becomes imperative to identify those products having a long history of safe use, as well as having had clinical studies that actually demonstrate effectiveness. It is believed that combinations of these herbal supplements can help reduce the tendency to cough by providing beneficial effects to the respiratory tract, altered by smoke inhalation.